Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFP means any of the forgoing.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, MFPs are frequently shared by users and monitored by technicians via a data network for example using Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). As with any mechanical device, MFPs are subject to wear and tear. Paper movement through an MFP can be problematic when a device's parts are worn or when mechanical adjustments are required. Paper jams in an MFP can be particularly frustrating for device users. They can result in periods when a MFP is out of service, leaving users without a powerful office tool and causing user frustration when a jam must be cleared or an alternative MFP used, such as one that is not conveniently located or one without needed capabilities that were available on the out of service MFP.
Not only are paper jams a burden on end users, they can provide significant financial cost to MFP providers. A common business model for MFPs is one wherein a distributor enters into an end user agreement where the distributer provides a device, at little or no upfront cost. User charges are based a cost per page. This cost reflects device usage charges, as well as maintenance costs. If a paper jam that cannot be cleared by an end user occurs, or if jams are becoming more frequent, the end user must make a service call, and the distributor must dispatch a technician to fix the MFP. Significant human resource costs are associated with receiving a service call, logging a call, scheduling a service time, dispatching a service technician, and diagnosing and repairing the device. Such service costs can lower the distributor's profitability, increase the end user's cost per page, or both.